Norse Gold
by Wolf of Siam
Summary: She left for answers and to heal the wounds that had been burnt into her soul from her haunting past. Now she must return and face those she left behind. With the wolves of Beacon hill once again in danger Griffin must do something before it's too late. - Sequel to Tarnished Silver -
1. Prologue

p class="MsoNormal"stronguNorse Gold/u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"stronguPrologue /u/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She walked with confidence and determination, her footsteps silent as she made her way up the frozen mountain side, her large almond shaped eyes glowed purple under the moonlight that illuminated her path, her slim body was clad in a thin black t-shirt and loose trousers that rustled as the chilling wind howled around her, her bare feet made no tracks as she stepped across the snowy path, long black and blonde hair fell to her slim hips and helped keep some of the wind chill off her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She grinned as she took a few running steps and leapt off the trail jumping a large crevice landing gracefully on all fours./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After weeks of searching the frozen terrain she had found it. Before her stood an ancient archway carved straight into the mountain side. On either side of the arch stood giant stone creatures that looked like wolves with shaggy lion like manes and long whip like tails that wrapped around their talon covered feet. This was it; this is what she had been looking for./p 


	2. Chapter 1 - True calling

**Chapter One – True calling**

I stretched out my long legs and heard my back crack slightly as I got up and grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment above me.

"Welcome to California, we hope you enjoy your stay," an airhostess said with a large smile as I walked past her and made my way through the airport.

I grabbed my single holdall from the conveyer belt and slung it over my shoulder effortlessly, it had been a while since I'd stepped foot in America but I felt it was time to finally come back, I had the answers I'd been looking for and closure had come to me in a sense.

I collected a set of keys from a rental place at the airport and made my way outside, I smiled as I saw what I was looking for.

I ran my hands over the smooth paint and swung my body over the seat, I pulled on my helmet and twisted the key in the ignition, the engine roared as the bike came to life and I sped out of the airport.

A few hours later and I flew passed a familiar sign, Beacon hills. Last year I would have been nervous to come back, to face the people I had left behind but now I had a confidence I'd never had before, I knew who I truly was and I was no longer afraid, my nightmares had gone and now it was time to return. A lot had happened to me in a little over a year.

I wasn't exactly sure where to go once here but I remembered my bunker, that would be a good place to start and dump my stuff before finding the others. I still thought a lot about what had happened here and I missed my family and the friends I sort of had and then there was Derek, I missed his arrogant egotistical broodiness.

I walked into the bunker and sighed shaking my head slightly, nothing had changed, the dark rust like stains still clung to the wall like a bad memory. I dumped my bag and went tot the kitchen area, I filled a bowl with water and grabbed a sponge.

I dropped the sponge into the dirty water and smiled, one less bad memory to deal with. I checked my phone and saw it was almost 4, grabbing my keys I went back outside and grabbed my bike.

After a brief search I'd found my father was still living in the same building as before, I knew he would have a lot of questions and I knew he deserved to hear it from me before he found out from anyone I was back.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, I was met by silence, maybe he was out? As I turned to leave, I heard the lock click and the door opened. I turned back and there he was, he hadn't changed at all, his shaggy blond hair was stuck up a little and his blue eyes were fixed into place as I gave a small smile.

He didn't say a word as I walked up to him, "dad," I said before he pulled me into a hug.

I felt bad about how I had left, our relationship had been so strained, he'd lost me so many times, Deucalion had taken him from me when he stole my memories, Gerard had forced me away from him but I was back now and I knew I had to fix things with him.

"I'm so sorry dad," I said as I hugged him back.

"Fin, where have you been?" he said as I pulled away and he got a good look at me.

"I had to go, after everything that happened, I needed to go find the real me, I needed answers dad."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked me.

"I did," was all I said.

I had grown in so many ways, my childish streak was gone, even my body had changed, I was stronger than I had ever been before, I knew what I could do and now I could help the people who needed helping.

"I hope you don't mind but I took back the bunker, I don't really have my own place still but I'll look for one soon," I said.

"Does that mean you're staying?" my father asked me a hint of what sounded to be hope in his voice.

"Yeah dad, I'm here to stay this time," I smiled and just like that I knew my father and I were on good terms again, any doubts he had about me were gone, his heart was steady and his smile genuine.

"Look I know Allison will be home soon so I should go for now but I'll be back, here's my number and you know where to find me. I've missed you dad," I said giving him a piece of paper and another hug.

He let me go and I sped off just as a car rounded the corner.

I was slightly more on edge as I arrived at my next destination, I'd left my bike further down the street, I didn't know how he'd react so I'd been more cautious. I entered the building and went to the top floor, I still had a key from last I was here but I didn't have to use it, the door was already unlocked meaning he was home.

With one last breath I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Did you miss me?" I said with a small smile as I saw the person, I'd been most anxious about seeing, forest green eyes locked with mine and I gulped.

"You came back."

I nodded and stepped forwards, Derek was before me in a flash his eyes never leaving my own.

"Well time away sure helped you blossom, look at those legs and th-," came another voice.

"Shut up Peter," me and Derek yelled not even looking at him.

"Somethings never change," he grumbled as he walked over to us.

"Can we talk?" I asked quietly. Derek looked at his uncle with a sharp glare I knew so well having been on the receiving end of it more times than I could count. His uncle took the hint and was fast to make an excuse and leave.

Now it was just the two of us and I didn't know what to say, there had been a pain in my heart ever since I'd left and I think it was because of the wolfman who stood before me. Ever since he woke me from my nightmare that night at in my bunker there had been something there deep inside me that I had pushed aside and ignored.

I was no longer the dumb, broken, teenage mess that had left them over a year ago.

I walked over to the loft window and gazed out at the city, it had started to rain, dark clouds had engulfed the sky blocking the last rays of sunlight and I watched as the rain drops tracked down the window pane, I had so much I wanted to say, to explain but I just couldn't find the words to start.

Derek walked over to me and stood by my side and looked out to the city, neither of us spoke, we had parted on rocky terms like I had with everyone, I never said goodbye to any of them. I'd just left without a word, after he had saved me and taken me to the druid vet I had just left.

Goodbye was a word I hated, it was a word I'd said far too many times to people I never saw again, there was nothing good about saying bye. I'd finally said goodbye to my past and those who had been lost in it, goodbye was a word that I left by the gravesides of the people who had died and I didn't want to say it anymore.

Why was it so hard to just tell him I was sorry, my dad had forgiven me so why couldn't I do this.

Before I could torture myself anymore in my head, I felt a warm hand slide into my own and fingers intertwined with my own, my heart stopped and I froze.

"Griffin," he breathed and that was all it took for the pain in my chest to leave me.

He pulled me around to face him but I couldn't look at him, I stared down at his chest.

He reached out and lifted my chin gently making me look up.

"Griffin," he said again but I still couldn't look as I tried to focus elsewhere.

"Damn it Griffin, why are you always so difficult," and with that he grabbed my face with both hands and leaned down capturing my lips with his own, my eyes closed as he kissed me, his lips were soft and his hands warm. My heart came back to life and I thought for just a moment it was going to explode.

After what felt like forever, he pulled away from me, my eyes slowly opened to see him with a small smile on his face. I still couldn't find words. Not only had he just kissed me but he'd made me feel something I'd never felt before. No one had ever kissed me, I'd spent my life running, I'd never had someone make me feel anything before like this, I'd never been close with anyone near my age before.

"Are you okay?" he asked me as I stood frozen still.

"You kissed me," I breathed.

"Well yeah I did," Derek said looking at me in an odd way not understanding what my problem was.

"No one's ever kissed me before," I whispered more to myself then him.

"Seriously Fin? No one?" he asked me using my father's nickname for me.

I shook my head and Derek laughed at me an evil glint in his eyes before I could defend my non-existent love life I let out a small scream as he grabbed a hold of me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Derek what the hell are you doing, put me down," I yelled as I squirmed as he walked over to the sofa.

He sat me down on the arm of the sofa and smirked as he pushed me back, my back bounced against the cushions as I landed and he climbed over me trapping me beneath him. Before I could ask what the bloody hell, he was doing he leant down and captured my lips again.

He wouldn't let me up as he kissed me again and ran a hand up my side, I shivered as he brushed his hand against my skin, I gingerly lifted my hands up and slip them under his shirt, his hard muscles moved under my touch and I felt him smile against my mouth.

Finding my confidence, I pushed against him forcing him off me and he fell back onto the sofa I crawled over and straddled him, my hands grabbed his hair as I leaned forward and kissed him. His hands found my waist and he growled a little as he deepened the kiss biting at my lip a little.

We were so caught up with one another that neither of us noticed anyone entering the loft until a cough caught our attention and we flew apart, a dark blush crept across my face and I turned away from the door embarrassed.

"I'll come back later, I can see your busy," a familiar voice said, Derek didn't reply hoping they would go away.

"Holy shit," Stiles said as I turned a little to him.

"Stiles what's gotten into you?" Scott asked.

"Griffin?" Stiles yelled a goofy grin on his face.

"Wait what?" Scott said as I looked up at them.

"No way, when did you get back?" he asked as him and Stiles came over to us.

"I think the better question is what where you two doing?" Stiles smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

I couldn't help but laugh, it was just like before, they didn't even seem mad that I had left.

The boys hugged me and we all sat down together.

"I was going to come find you two after I'd finished up here, I wanted to say sorry about leaving without a word but I had to go, after what happened I just needed to be on my own and to find some answers and closure. I hope you can forgive me; I know I fucked up last time but I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I wasn't myself," I said.

"Griffin we know it wasn't you, we never really blamed you but you were so fragile after Deucalion and Jennifer we didn't want to upset you. I'm glad you came back though, it's been a little quiet without you and we all know Derek missed you," they teased.

"He missed me?" I asked looking at the older wolfman.

"Oh, big time, he sulked for a week straight after you left until he upped and left with his sister, we didn't hear from him for months," Stiles said.

"Really he sulked? The brooding werewolf sulks," I smiled.

"Alright I think you two should leave now," Derek almost growled, if looks could kill Stiles and Scott would have been six feet under by now.

"Yeah sure we only dropped by to ask something but we can come back I'm sure the two of you want to get back to what you were doing, Griffin drop by sometime ok," Scott said before the two of them took their leave.

I turned to look at Derek, "did you really sulk?" I asked with a small smile as I tried to image him that way.

"Look I didn't know how much I actually liked having you around, even if you never listened and disagreed with everything I said. You were still part of the pack, part of the family," he said honestly.

"You know I thought about you a lot when I left, I think after that night at my house there was something between us but I didn't know what I felt then, I was young and stupid, I'd never been with anyone before so I didn't understand what it was you made me feel but there was something there after you told me you wanted to help me," I admitted.

"Then I guess it's a good thing we both came back," he said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side kissing my head.

I grinned as I felt his warmth around me and the scent of wolf, it had always calmed me down to be surrounded by wolves, the last year and a half I'd met so many different creatures and people but it was wolves I always felt drawn to.

We sat together for a while just talking about a few things we'd done whilst we were away, I found out Cora had returned to South America where she had been before the whole Alpha incident. I told Derek that I'd met a few interesting werewolf packs on my journeys along with a few other werecretures like tigers and lions. The lions were quick to accept me when I went looking for answers from them, turned out my blood came from a long line of both wolf and lion so no wonder I was an Alphyn. My mother had been from a long lie of wolves but it turned out her family were originally lions a thousand years ago.

After a while the loft door opened and Peter came back in, "If you want to talk to your mother, we should do it sooner than later," Peter said.

"Derek how are you going to talk to your mother, I thought she was dead?" I asked as we got up and walked over to Peter.

"She is but when I was in Mexico taking Cora home me and peter came across something, I thought had been lost a long time ago," Derek said as he reached behind me and pulled a box from the table.

He opened the container they retrieved poured out the contents, four werewolf claws fell onto the table. "After the fire at my house, the claws were all that was left of my mother, Talia Hale."

"So, what do you plan to do with them?" I asked looking at the claws.

"Peter's going to use them and force me back to talk to my mother like he did with you when your memories had been taken," I shuddered slightly as I remembered both Peter and Deucalion doing that to me. It was highly unpleasant and still sort of creeped me out.

"The wooden container in which the claws were kept is specially designed for this purpose as it has four finger holes in the bottom. When I jam my hand inside the claws will be driven into my nail beds," Peter explained as he turned the box over to show us.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy jabbing Derek in the neck with Talia's claws, it will be excruciatingly painful," Peter smiled like the psychopath we all knew he was

He then proceeds to do just that, Derek yelled out as the claws were driven deep into his neck.


	3. Chapter 2 - Trick or Treat

**Chapter Two – Trick or treat**

After Derek had spoken to his mother with the claws, he had said he needed to go, he told me to stay here for a while, he'd pick my stuff up on the way back.

"So what, you're asking me to move in with you?" I asked him playfully.

"Unless you want to live in that bunker by yourself again?" he replied with a smirk.

After that he was gone and I was left alone in the loft.

Maybe I could go see Scott and Stiles or someone and have a real catch up with them, I wanted real friends this time and to get to know the both of them. I grabbed one of Derek's jackets since my clothes were all at mine and grabbed the loft key, just as I was about to opened the door, it opened itself and in stepped four boys.

"See it's perfect isn't it and the best part, the owners out of t-" I recognised three of the boys and I stood in front of then arms folded and a small evil grin on my face as they suddenly noticed me.

"Holy shit," yelled the youngest wolf boy from Derek's old pack jumping back slightly.

"Hello Isaac."

It was then that I saw who two of the boys were, Aiden and Ethen and I felt myself start to shift, the three wolves noticed and quickly pushed the fourth boy out who I recognized as Danny the boy we had tried to save back in the club from the Kanima a year or so ago.

"Griffin please, please calm down," Isaac said starting to panic as my long teeth slipped over my lip. I hadn't seen the twins since the whole Deucalion manipulating me into almost killing all my friends' scenario and I had a bone to pick with the both of them.

Knowing the human wasn't part of this I shook my head shifting back before he could see me.

"The two of you have some nerve to come here," I hissed looking at the twins.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Danny asked looking from the twins to me.

"Yeah sure let's go with that," Isaac stammered out as he went to grab my arm.

"Wait you look familiar; did you go to school with us like a year ago or something?" Danny asked me getting a look at me.

"Griffin, please drop it for now, we don't have to do this, we just came to set up for a party, I didn't know you were back or that you were here or we wouldn't have come. What are you doing here actually?" Isaac asked me an almost pleading look in his eyes for me to not kill him or the twins.

"I think it should be me asking what you are doing here," I said back.

"We just needed a place for a party and I know Derek's not here at the moment, come on Griffin be cool we just want to have some fun, we don't want to hurt anyone or nothing," the young werewolf begged.

"He's going to kill you three if he finds out so sure go ahead, I'll enjoy your deaths I promise, also I can't wait to see his face when he finds out," I grinned mischievously. Okay so I still had some little part of me that was childish as hell.

I'd never been to a party really since the last time I went it was to stop a psychotic killer, "you're the best Griffin I swear we will make it up to you," grinned Isaac.

The twins gave me a very careful look as they walked out to go get the party stuff and start setting up. "I've never been to a party before," I said as I grabbed a box from Isaac and helped him carry them over to the window.

"Well that's going to change today," he grinned.

**A few hours later . . . . **

"Griffin, come over here a minute," Danny yelled as he entered the loft after having left for a few more party things. After a couple of hours with Danny we had become friends, he was easy to going and pretty funny.

"Isaac said you hadn't been to a party before so I thought I'd get you a little something for tonight," he pulled out a bag and handed it to me.

"Did you buy me clothes?" I asked as I grinned looking into the bag to see some black white and purple things.

"Go get changed, I want to see before the part starts and we can get the paint done," I hugged him before running off to Derek's room and slamming the door.

A little while later I came out to find the room dark and the blacklights already on, it looked pretty cool with neon glows, I saw Danny stood with a girl who was painting his chest with neon paint.

"Danny you really have a good eye for clothes," I grinned as I came over to him.

"Wow, I knew you were going to look killer in that," Danny grinned as I gave him a little spin.

He's picked me up so very tight booty shorts in black and paired them with some purple and black chains that hung down both sides, the top was a back halter with a corset like front with a neon purple panel under where it laced up, black fingerless leather gloves covered my hands. A pair of black and white vans covered my feet and my long hair was loose tickling my hips.

"You look amazing but something's still missing," he said looking at my exposed skin and tattoo.

A while later my skin glowed under the UV lights, the girl had painted some cool tribal patterns down my abs and on my thighs, she had also done my make up giving me a nice dark Smokey eye with some uv liner and lipstick, finally she had braided the top of my hair hooking silver rings through it, I felt like a Valkyrie which was ironic since that's where my Alphyn blood originated form, the Norse people, they were where my origins began, they were where I had gone looking for answers.

People began to pour in and the party kicked off, I was having fun, the music was loud and I danced around to the beat, a few guys danced with me as I grabbed a drink and let loose, if only I could get drunk.

I saw Stiles and Scott and ran over to them, another two girls were with them too.

"Guys," I yelled as I saw them.

"Hey Fin, having fun?" they asked me looking at my outfit and smile.

"Oh yeah I am, Derek's going to kill us when he finds out but it's worth it," I yelled before Danny grabbed me and pulled me away to dance with him.

"She seems completely different, I think she really did need some time alone," Scott said as they watched me dance.

"I know why Derek sulked when she left," Stiles grinned earning him a glare form the two girls with them.

"Hey Fin, have you seen Ethen around, he went for ice about a half hour ago and I haven't seen him since" Danny asked as we danced. Aiden then walked up to us asking about his brother also.

"That's weird, I'll help you look for him," I said not liking it but not wanting anyone else to get hurt and it was clear Danny and Ethan had a thing for one another.

Outside the loft window was a balcony of sorts, Danny and I decided to look there, as we got there, we found the red-head girl Stiles was always talking about, Lydia, barely conscious and shivering on the floor. "Aiden, Aiden come here" Danny yelled knowing that he and Lydia were somewhat involved with one another.

I grabbed a hold of Lydia's wrist and recoiled slightly, she was so cold, "she's practically hypothermic.," I said as we got her inside and placed her beside a heating vent.

Danny got up and went to look for a blanket, as he left Lydia grabbed Aiden's arm, "they came out of the dark," she murmured.

"What came out of the dark?" I asked.

Before Lydia could say anything else, I heard a deep growl and some yells as someone pushed through the crowd of people and approached the DJ table. I saw a bouncer try to stop them but was tossed aside and the table was overturned. The music stops and I see a very angry and pissed off Derek, he drops his voice into the "werewolf range" one we all knew too well and bellows "Get out!"

The party stops and everyone stands frozen before screaming and quickly running for the exit.

Aiden grabs a hold of Danny, "take her" he urges and Danny takes off with Lydia.

As the people leave shadowy figures begin to emerge in the room, I got up and ran to Derek, he glanced at me staring a little longer then he should have, "be mad at us later," I said as the shrouded ninjas crept forwards and circled us, they were targeting what looked to be all the supernatural in the room. We spread out Scott, Isaac and Aiden flanked around as Derek and I stepped forward, suddenly the warriors turned on Aiden.

Derek and I along with Scott rush them shifting as we did, we tried to stop them as we pulled them away and tried to hurt them but it wasn't working, I slashed ones neck and smoke escaped briefly before the wound closed straight away and I was kicked away Derek growled as he breaks one's neck but it recovers and we are beaten back.

Isaac stepped up to help but the warrior he faced pulled a sword from inside his body and span it around like a pro. Isaac backed off and we watched as the warrior grabbed a hold of Aiden, he screamed as it grabbed his neck, something appeared behind his ear and he dropped to the ground, the warrior let him go and stepped away turning its attention on Scot. There was a girl behind Scott that I'd seen him with before when I was dancing, he tried to protect her as the warrior got closer and then vanished appearing behind him and between the girl.

Scott growled and showed his teeth his red eyes glowed brightly; the girl saw his true face. "Scott duck," I yelled as I flew across the room and tackled the warrior my tail wrapping around its neck and pulling it back sending us both crashing to the ground. Light began to shine through the loft window as the first rays of the rising sun struck them, they disappear into nothing but black smoke.

"What were they?" I asked as we gathered together and checked on Aiden.

"No idea but I think it's time you all left oh and Isaac your going to be staying to clear this mess up and when your done your leaving your key," Derek growled.

We all turned to leave and Derek grabbed my arm, "Go change we need to go do something."

"What you don't like my clothes? Did you bring my other clothes then?" I asked him.

"No, just borrow some of mine for now, we can get them later I got held up before, also don't think your getting away with this party, your just as bad as Isaac," he said.

I rummaged round Derek's room looking for clothes for a minute, "hurry up will you," he said as he walked inside to see me bent down in one of his draws.

"Ok maybe the shorts can stay," he said as he sat on his bed and watched me.

"Perv," I grinned as I threw one of his t-shirts at him.

He caught the t-shirt and gave me a grin before I walked over to him and grabbed the shirt back slipping it over the halter I had been wearing.

"Come here," he smirked as stood between his legs and he pulled me on top of him.

After a while we pulled apart, "okay now we really need to go," he said as he led us to his car.


End file.
